


Nobody Cares About Me

by RedC0der



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Drugs, Emotional Sex, Everybody's gay for everybody, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Peer Pressure, Promiscuity, There's gonna be sex ok, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Violence, it's fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedC0der/pseuds/RedC0der
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INSPIRED BY: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/562750/chapters/1005718?view_adult=true">MuTT</a><br/>WRITTEN BY: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson">Lyson</a></p>
<p>The story of MuTT from Matt's point of view.</p>
<p>Updated to say: I should rather have said it's "set in the world of MuTT," because I'm kind of doing whatever the hell I like, and it's a slow burn. But I'm enjoying building the world of the characters so stick around, something cool might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MuTT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562750) by [Lyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson). 



> Basically Matt's life as written in MuTT and expanded into his backstory and his own world. I was intrigued by the world created and had never seen Matt explored like that before and I found myself really liking his character sooo...here we are. MuTT from Matt's point of view. And more about Matt and Mello. Who I love together. And love both of them. So lots of smut from them hopefully. It is all completely unnecessary and entirely for fun. So, yeah. Here it is.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Original image here [here](http://lyson.deviantart.com/art/Official-MuTT-Cover-318362487)

_'Fucking fag.’_             

               Matt’s thoughts reflected his attitude as he deliberately turned from the other boy; he didn’t want to be seen next to anyone who looked like they took themselves that seriously. The other boy had the clean cut atmosphere of the spawn of a corporate fat cat, even if Matt didn’t know him well enough to determine if that was true. He didn’t need to- he knew upon first glance that was someone he wanted to avoid. So he started walking away.

               The other boy came after him. _‘What the…’_ he thought as the wealthy spawn grabbed his arm. _‘I can’t believe this fucker.’_

               “What do you want!” he exclaimed, stepping in closer, adrenaline flushing his body at the other boy’s brazenness _. ‘How dare he touch me like he_ knows _me?’_ He breathed into the other boy’s space, stealing the power from his opponent whose pupils were now dilating in response.

               “I called you and you ignored me…that was rude.” The other boy stared.  ‘ _I noticed that, I saw your eyes on me. Fucking weirdo.’_ Matt thought to himself after the other boy had both generously looked him over and stated his response.

               “And here I thought I wasn’t obvious enough.”

 

                ---

 

               Matt had left behind the other boy after letting him “follow” Matt to where he had hoped was the school but was really the locked gate, and was already lost in his own thoughts. He couldn’t wait to meet up with his friends; that was when he really felt the most like himself, the most free to _be_ himself. Nobody understood him like they did. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his silver iPhone with the black and white checkered cover. _‘1 new message from Mello’_ the screen read. He kept walking while he used his finger to swipe open the message. ‘ _Skate park, 20 minutes, I grabbed your board.’_

               Matt smiled to himself. He hadn’t had an actual _session_ in a while. The exercise always made him feel good, and how his mind followed when his body felt free. It was still morning; he was on the tail end of his sleep inertia and hoped that jumping on his board would wake him up as well. The air around him smelled like dew and humidity and his skin was itching a little but he didn’t know why. Maybe it was still bristling from his earlier interaction with that poser kid. Why was he still thinking about that? Matt shook his head, ‘ _what a fucking fag that guy was.’_

               He showed up to the park and a slender figure with straight blonde hair immediately greeted him with one hand on his back and the other shoving a coffee into Matt’s own. “Got you a coffee, man. You look like you could use it,” slipped from behind the grin of the other boy, whose eyes glinted clear blue in the morning sun. Matt smiled again. _‘This is shaping up to be a good morning,’_ he thought as he spied his neon green and orange board on the ground behind the other figure, who was the Mello his text message previously implied. Mello’s own board of subtle black with a yellow stripe down the middle was lying neatly next to Matt’s. Matt stepped over to where the boards were lying next to a short, possibly two foot high concrete wall with a railing above it and placed his leather booted foot onto the board. Then he looked down. “My shoes, man!” he exclaimed, “I grabbed my boots this morning.”

               He looked at Mello, who was grinning again. “Do you really think I’d go for a session without the proper attire,” he smirked, pointing to his bag, lying on the other side of the boards. It was a black leather backpack; simple, sleek, sexy, and exactly like Mello. Matt noticed the faint shoe-like outline within.

               “You’re the best man, you know that?” He took a swig from his coffee and, with a fresh stain on his upper lip, attacked the bag to pull his shoes out with the vehemence and fervor of a child opening a Christmas present. The sun continued to shine and glint off of Mello’s various body parts and items of clothing and the air continued to smell like dew and humidity and now coffee as well as it filled Matt’s throat and his shoes were comfortable and the air rushed past his ears as he jumped on his board and slid down the railing and life was good and he grinned to himself.  

 

               ---

 

               Matt sat with his butt on his board and his legs splayed open, sweat dripping from his forehead and a relaxed smile on his face, eyes closed and head turned up towards the sky like a plant seeking sunlight. Mello was sitting in the shade of the concrete wall, which gradually increased in height from the spot where their boards sat earlier to the spot where Mello sat now, at which it was tall enough that its shade encompassed his entire body. His back felt cool against the concrete and his skin was warm. Both boys had sweat trickling down off of their bodies, Mello from underneath his leather vest, inside of his tight (but deceptively stretchy) leather pants and even pooling inside the orange and gold sneakers that adorned his feet. The bliss radiated off of the pair and they sat peacefully in silence until Matt audibly sighed and checked his watch. “Damn. It’s already been an hour. I gotta get to class, man.” He looked over to the other boy who was already climbing to his feet. Mello, from a now standing position, reached down to where his bag was set beside him in the shade, the loose strands of his blonde hair falling into his face and clinging to the beads of sweat on his forehead as he bent over. Matt appreciated how attractive this was as Mello grabbed the backpack and handed it to him.

               With his skate shoes now traded for the leather boots he loved so well, and the sweat starting to dry to his skin, Matt knew it was time for him to head to class. He also knew he couldn’t do so without showing Mello how much he had appreciated their morning together. Matt pressed Mello, who had traded out his own sneakers for boots but had not yet donned the backpack, up against the concrete wall. Matt’s stomach, flat and hard, pressed up against Mello’s in his short leather vest and their eyes met, brown and blue, as they each breathed heavily.  

               The moment held until Matt turned his head and placed his lips on Mello’s, parting them delicately and breathing into the kiss. His tongue slipped into Mello’s mouth and he pulled him in closer with the hand he had placed into the small of Mello’s back and he pressed his groin hard against Mello’s simultaneously. Mello moaned softly and breathily in the back of his throat just as Matt released him.

               “Damn you know it’s hot when you moan like that,” Matt said with a smirk to the man with the blue eyes, turning away, his agenda complete.

               “It’s hot when you kiss me like that.” Mello said, his straight voice laced with exasperation.

               “Just a little something for you to think about until later, sweetheart,” Matt winked at Mello and checked his watch again. “Gotta go! Thanks for the coffee.”

               “Yeah man. Have a good class” Mello called after the redheaded boy as he sauntered down the sunny sidewalk and turned to grab his backpack and the two boards, body still filled with heat after their physical exchange, his mind already returning to the sensation of Matt’s tongue slipping into his mouth…he smirked and thought ‘ _that asshole knew exactly what he was doing’_ to himself as he too headed down the sidewalk. He tried to clear his mind. He had his own things to do today.

 

               ---

 

               Matt found his thoughts wandering during his lecture. The room was spacious and wide, filled with wooden accents and multiple rows of desks in decreasing height from where Matt sat down to the lectern and boards at the bottom of the room.  He sat close to the window, from which the sunbeams were pouring into the air. His eyes followed them to the dust motes that sparkled and glimmered therein. They reminded him of Mello, and the way the sunlight played off of his blonde hair. He smiled, happy for the temporary distraction from his previous thoughts, which had been about his _earlier_ interaction with the kid who he had deemed “wealthy spawn.” _Why_ had that kid prickled him just so? He didn’t know, but he knew that he had rubbed him in all the wrong ways from the second he had seen him. He had been tall, handsome in a non-threatening way, perfectly placed, clothing sharp and pressed, hair following suit. Everything about him screamed _newfag_ to Matt. That kind of guy didn’t fit in with their crowd. So _why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?_

               He sighed exasperatedly and tried to clear his mind so that he could return his focus to the lecture. He knew that he only had this class and one other to get through before he could return to his friends at the skate park.

               But electrical engineering was only so interesting.

 

                ---

 

                The sun had shifted overhead and was now pounding down from the other side of the sky as Matt arrived back at the skate park. He knew from checking his phone moments earlier that Near, L, Beyond and Mello were already there so he was eager to arrive.

                “Hey Matt, baby…”

                “Hey Matt.”

                “Jeevas!!”

                “Hey man.”

                A chorus invaded his eager ears as he strolled up the sidewalk to where his friends were. His eyes sparkled when he saw Mello, at the forefront, immediately invade his space and press his lips against Matt’s own for a welcoming kiss. Matt exhaled audibly and groaned with desire and satisfaction as he wrapped both of his arms around Mello’s warm back and pressed him quickly and tightly into Matt’s own body. Coming apart, the two boys grinned at each other.    

                Suddenly their cohort, L, shouted “hey pretty boy!” past Matt’s ear and he turned towards the direction of the target.

                He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was _that guy._ Wealthy fucking spawn. The guy that had been niggling at his mind all day. His chocolate colored eyes glinted in the sunlight as he ambled down the sidewalk through his friends’ jabs and taunts towards the tall, handsome boy standing meters away.

                “Hey loser,” he jibed and rolled his eyes towards the grinning Mello.

                 Mello noticed the handsome boy glancing at his seatless bike and taunted him with a phallic gesture. Mello and Matt’s eyes met as they knew the other boy was squirming in his discomfort and smiled at each other. They knew that whatever happened next, it was going to be _fun._

 

_\---_


	2. Chapter 2

               

* * *

                “Do we like this guy?” Mello spoke in a way that was both questioning and authoritative. Matt’s eyes passed over the guy about whom Mello spoke and then landed on Mello himself, sparkling with a glint that couldn’t be easily read by an observer. Was it danger, or cunning? What lived behind those eyes, lurking in the dark like a beast in its den? Was it madness…anger, a temper, latent sexuality?

                Mello saw the familiar glint in Matt’s eye and suppressed both a shudder and a grin as he knew that it was a mix of _all of the above._

                Matt didn’t know what came over him, but his entire body prickled and erupted into goosebumps as he felt the familiar wash of adrenaline that he had felt that morning. ‘ _What is it about this kid?’_ he found himself thinking as he buckled and released himself into his feelings.

                “ _THUMP.”_

Matt’s fist made contact with the freckled boy’s lower abdomen and the boy stumbled backwards and fell to his knees with a sharp exhale of breath.  Matt watched with keen eyes as the kid, now clutching his abdomen, seemed to struggle to breathe then attempt to pull himself back up to his feet. When he had come to standing, their fellow cohort L who had called out earlier to the boy on the street was now standing with his hand on the boy’s shoulder in a grip that was neither friendly nor threatening.

                 Silence hung in the afternoon air, heavy and warm. Matt and the freckled boy’s eyes were locked together in a gaze that was nearly tangible to those crowded around. Nobody seemed to be breathing.

                Until Matt broke the gaze and turned away.

                “Mello, I really want some twizzlers,” he spoke to his blonde friend, who had seemed to Matt to have a disappointed look to his clear blue eyes. Matt was outwardly unphased but inside he felt sad. He hated disappointing Mello, and now that the adrenaline had already started to wear off, he knew that he had acted out of a place of negativity and he was eager to move on from this whole experience.

                Matt and Mello held their own eye contact for a moment stilled in time, the air still hanging around them, hazy and distorted, as if their moods were reflected in the physical world itself. Mello knew that if he kept looking at Matt the way he was, something was going to break. His eyes dropped to Matt’s well-defined chest and quickly turned to where the handsome boy was standing, his head held higher than it should be for one who had been felled to his knees in pain not moments earlier. This boy was obviously hard to ruffle. That was interesting.

                “Oh,” he spoke in an offhanded attempt to be cheerful as he hopped back onto the bike from which he had arrived on. “Let’s go then.”

                He didn’t look behind him as he took off down the street, though Matt had started following not far behind.

 

                ---

 

                “See ya,” Matt called to L, Beyond and Near as him and Mello separated from the small group.

                “Later, man,” responded Beyond charismatically, as Near gave a pallid thumbs up and contorted his expression into one that Matt knew from experience was meant to be friendly. L had a small smile tugging at his lips barely visible beneath his explosion of thick black hair but Matt could see it as the other boy waved after him.

                He was alone. He knew, however, from checking his phone that Mello had gone on ahead and biked over to his house. Beyond, L and Near had invited him to where they were going to Beyond’s apartment to relax but Matt had wanted a little time alone with Mello, which normally was the same kind of release one gets from time alone to oneself. Being around Mello was calming for him. Mello was like medicine for his soul; the exact counter to the energy Matt released into the world. Mello was Matt’s antidote. His face turned up into a small smile as his thoughts wandered without conscious choice until he remembered with a jolt the disappointed look he had seen earlier, without a doubt, in Mello’s eyes. The smile dropped and his pace quickened as he was eager to arrive home. He knew Mello was going to want to talk.

               

                ---

 

                “Hey man.” Mello was relaxing on the couch, in fact he was practically camouflaged into it, seeing that he was clad head to toe in black leather and matched the couch perfectly. The surrounding white tile played off beautifully against the scene, Mello with one leg up on the couch and his slightly hunched yet somehow dominating posture, making it picture-esque. Matt stopped to yet again appreciate Mello’s attractiveness before grunting in response, dropping his book bag directly where he stood and turning to the direction of the kitchen. He needed _something_ pressed to his lips and a cold beer sounded as good as anything right now.

                The expansive suburban house had a breezy open layout and Matt could hear Mello call as his feet padded softly over the tile. “I grabbed a six pack on the way over, figured you could use it,” came the almost sing-song voice from what was now around the corner.

                Matt’s lips curved up into a smile despite himself.  Just like the coffee. Mello always looked out for him. Silent, but grateful, he opened the fridge to see a six pack of PBR, one beer already suspiciously missing.

                Wrestling a can from its plastic confines and cracking it open Matt heard the melancholic guitar drifting through the air from the enviable sound system that inhabited the living room media center. He smiled. Mello, who had been playing lazily on his phone with the TV on in the background when he arrived, had switched the media system to exactly what Matt needed to hear. He sighed. He was frustrated, he was as angsty as a teenager though he no longer was one, and somehow Mello still knew him better than he knew himself.  

                He tentatively walked back through the sunlit hallway to the living room, where Mello had plopped himself back onto the couch and was deeply involved in his own beer, which judging by the weight of it in his hand as Matt eyed it, was nearly empty. Without a spoken word Matt returned to the kitchen and wrestled free another can. He tossed it to Mello, who nearly dropped his current beer only to mutter _“umph”_ as the can landed heavily in his crotch anyway, and settled into the black lazy boy that faced concurrent to the couch that currently housed Mello.

                Silence between them again. Mello was still deeply involved in his beer and Matt was suddenly very busy with his own. What was this feeling? The music filled the air as the bass thrummed around them, the sun pouring in through the floor-to-ceiling bay windows that lined the wall, white linen curtains fluttering lazily in the air conditioning.  

                “You gotta talk to someone, man,” Mello murmured, not looking at him.

                “Come on man, I don’t wanna talk about that.” Matt immediately blockaded the road down which Mello was attempting to walk.

                “It hasn’t even been a week since the diagnosis.”

                Matt’s eyes trailed upwards to the ceiling as he deeply exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “So?” The last thing he wanted to think about was his father's sudden illness.

                “You’re obviously still holding on to…a lot of…” he trailed off as he sputtered awkwardly over the emotional depth of the words, “I mean, what was that earlier?” He was looking now, no longer murmuring into his beer. His blue eyes were deep and soulful and Matt’s breath caught in his throat as he got the full blast of the potency that is Mello unchained.   _‘Damn. Those damn eyes. Fuck.’_

 

                “I dunno man. Fuck that guy,” he said obstinately, eyes dropping down to the side.

                Mello raised an eyebrow cockily. “You want to?”

                Matt looked back, making eye contact again.

 

                 “You want me to want to?” remembering their kiss earlier, Matt felt the butterflies swarming in his solar plexus. It made him feel simultaneously giddy and ill. He took a swig of his beer, eyes still intent on Mello’s deep blue ones.   

                Mello smirked. “L seemed to like him,” he brushed the bangs from where they had fallen into his eyelashes and tossed his head slightly, “I think it could be fun. Corrupting a guy like that.”

                “You would,” Matt was smiling now. He already felt better, and Mello seemed content with the subject change.

 

                The song came to an end and Matt realized his beer was empty. He looked over at his blonde companion who had his head tilted back and was taking a long, involved drink of his beer in such a way that created a heat deep within Matt’s abdomen as he watched Mello’s throat contract and relax repetitively, tousled blonde strands falling haphazardly around his face with no immediate concern. Forcing himself to breathe deeply so that he could function as a human, Matt got to his feet.

                “Keep doing that, and you’re just asking to be fucked,” he exhaled as he turned his back on his seductive blonde friend and walking to the kitchen.

                He heard the sound of the can being set down on the end table and the squeal of leather on leather as Mello pulled his body in the way only Mello can in order to get himself off the couch. Matt hadn’t quite reached his destination of the refrigerator when his nostrils filled with the scent of sunshine and leather as he felt the hardness of Mello’s chest press against his back. Mello’s hands wound their way around Matt’s torso, over his chest and down his sides to slide gently under and around the rim of his belt buckle. His lips, soft and warm, were pressed close to the back of Matt’s ear.

                “Maybe I am asking to be fucked,” he whispered softly, his hands under Matt’s jeans, cupping gently over the black boxer briefs that now were the only thing separating him from his prize. Matt breathed in the words as he closed his eyes and groaned softly, accepting the gentle kisses that were now trailing down the side of his neck.        

                “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Mello murmured as he stood behind the other, pressing his forehead against the sturdiness of the back of Matt’s head, hair hanging down in his face and both hands reaching and pressing Matt gently backwards into him. His hands were kneading softly and the rising heat inside of Matt’s underwear was mirroring the heat inside Mello's own body. Matt shuddered involuntarily as every single hair on his body stood on end at the intimacy of Mello’s touch.

                “Fuuuuuck,” was the only response; Matt almost breathed the word in a low growl, letting his head fall back reverently, fully accepting everything that was happening, here, in this moment.

                This was __exactly what he needed. _  
_

                ---


	3. Chapter 3

               

* * *

 

 

                The sounds of Aerosmith’s Sweet Emotion now playing on the sound system flowed through Matt’s very being and his eyes stayed closed as he breathed in and out heavily and calmly, Mello breathing behind him, forehead still pressed against the back of his own head.

                “Mello…” he breathed as he felt Mello’s hand slip upward from the outside of his boxer briefs and slide underneath the waistband of his underwear. “Mmmm….” He moaned, releasing all the tension he was holding in his stomach as Mello’s warm hand gripped his length. Mello’s hand gripped both tightly and gently as he slowly started moving his hand in rhythm with their quickening breaths.

                Mello whispered, lips pressed gently against the soft shell of his ear. “Let me take care of you.” _  
_

                The sensation caused him to shiver. Matt was normally the one who tossed Mello around like he was a rag doll, but he was more than happy right now to let Mello use his sensuality as a weapon and they were both on the same side. “Ohhhh,” he groaned, trying to turn around, but Mello’s other hand had gripped him by the arm and was holding him in place, refusing to let him take control.  The pressure that was slowly filling up his body was crawling behind his eyes and replacing any rational thought.

                “Mello…” he breathed again as he felt Mello step even closer and place his entire body weight against his back as he snaked his arms around and unbuckled his now straining jeans. He felt Mello’s hot breath in his ear. His desire was overwhelming.

                His pants now puddled around on the floor, open and vulnerable, Mello released Matt from his grip and he spun around to take the man in a hard kiss that encompassed his entire mouth, hands wrapped around his back and pulling the other man hard into his half naked body. Taking back power by thrusting his tongue deep into the blonde’s mouth, biting his lower lip hard in the process, Matt reached down to grip himself with one hand and used the other to dig through Mello’s hair. He tasted like beer and something distinct, and it drove Matt wild, he couldn’t get enough. Matt leaned his face close into Mello’s ear and spoke softly, “put your lips on me.” It was not a question. It was an order.

                Mello's eyes glinted as Matt used the hand currently in his hair to push down on the top of his blonde head, as Mello willingly dropped to his knees, leather hitting the tile with a gentle thud in his eagerness.

                 “Yeah baby, I know you want my co-ooohhh….” Matt groaned as the blonde’s mouth encompassed his hard length, gently sucking the tip and then aggressively swallowing him to the hilt.

                “Oh fuck,” Matt exhaled as he looked down at the gorgeous blonde sucking his dick.

                He saw a grin flick up at the corners of the blonde’s mouth as he returned to swallowing his entire length, eyes still trained directly on Matt’s. Matt lost any rational thought he had left as he drowned himself into the sensation, eyes clouded with lust, mind knowing nothing except the wet feel of Mello’s mouth swallowing him over and over again in a rhythm which resonated throughout his entire body.

 

                Mello loves how responsive Matt is to his touch and his throat and the moans only spur him on further, his own erection throbbing almost painfully inside of his leather pants. 

                “Ohh god baby.” Matt stares down with bedroom eyes and relishes in the wet sounds and sensations he continues to feel. Losing himself, he slowly starts thrusting his hips to meet Mello’s mouth, pushing himself in flush against Mello’s lips with every stroke, breathing heavier and lids dropping lower, feeling the soft walls of the back of Mello’s throat with every thrust. “Fuck yeah, take that, feel my cock in the back of your throat babe.” Matt reaches down with both hands, thick manly hands, grabbing and tousling through Mello’s hair to press his head down harder and with his own rhythm on his cock. Mello nearly gags but takes to the rhythm, looking up to meet Matt’s eyes.

                “Fuck that’s good...oh god, I’m gonna cum…”

                Mello responds to the steady increasing pace of Matt’s thrusts, sucking with feverish abandon, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, running down the inside of Matt’s thighs as Matt’s hands wildly grip through his hair and low moans escape from his mouth. “That’s it babe…oh god…oh…oh…” Mello feels the rhythmic contractions of Matt’s pre-orgasmic cock and sucks with intense pressure just as Matt groans deeply, finding his release deep in the back of Mello’s warm receptive throat as he holds down Mello's head as deep as he can handle.  Mello releases the pressure his mouth was holding, starting to see stars from the thickness in his throat and the lack of air, when Matt moans as if from another world, low and soft. The two boys hold their position for a second as their stills around them, heart beats slowing, breath receding. Matt gently pulls out from Mello’s mouth and the other man grins and wipes it with the palm of his hand.

 

                ---

 

                “Fuck man. I needed that.” Mello looked at Matt, who was leaning, placated, against the island counter with his eyes closed and his head back. His posture was relaxed and pants were still at his feet.

                Mello grabbed a paper napkin to wipe first his throat and then Matt’s nether regions to dry them both before Matt seemed to come back to reality and pull up his pants, taking a quick glance at Mello’s still present erection firmly visible behind his own trousers.

                 “Don’t think I don’t see it,” Matt winked, tiredly.

                “Matt.” Mello responded softly.

                Matt looked at him. He was staring again. The soulful eyes. ‘ _Damn.’_

Saving him from whatever _emotion_ Mello was about to explore, Matt’s phone buzzed, demanding attention from his pocket. He tore his eyes from Mello’s down to the screen. It read _2 New Messages from Beyond._

If Matt wasn’t aware that his close friend had such a ridiculous nickname, he’d think he was being contacted from the supernatural realm. “It’s B,” he spoke.

                Mello’s ears perked up and his eyes sharpened, previous agenda forgotten. Matt swiped open the messages, which read “ _just picked up a half ounce, case and a couple gs.”_ The screen went on to say “ _when you and Mello are finished fucking get your asses over here. I know you need to relax.”_ Matt knew the references to measurements were for marijuana, beer, and cocaine respectively. He had to admit, after releasing his physical tension with Mello, the prospect of chilling out with all of his friends sounded very tempting.

                By now, Mello’s erection had dissipated and he too was interested in the proposition after Matt had shared the text’s contents. Besides, Matt realized after checking his watch that it was now late afternoon and his father would be home soon anyway, and Matt was _not_ interested in getting in touch with his emotions, or facing reality. He would much rather lose himself in distraction.

                And drugs definitely provided that distraction.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light shows up again.  
> Also, Light's a creep who hides in graveyards.

                They had walked to Beyond’s place, a bachelor pad that he kept clean and atmospheric. Matt’s thoughts had been keenly focused forward as he was looking forward to seeing his friends. Beyond, and L, both with unruly black hair thick and luscious enough to make women jealous. Near, another longtime friend, pale and quiet with naturally pale blonde locks, a unique aesthetic but visually successful for him nonetheless. He loved them all, in their own ways. He was looking forward to seeing them. He and Mello walked in silence, but it was not an ill-favored one. It was the contented peaceful silence that had the kind of comfort only true friends can revel in. Their skin smelled faintly of salt, sweat and sex, and Mello of warm leather, but neither of them cared; the air around them was soon to be rife with the smell of incense and drugs to pleasantly cover for them.

                They were greeted with hearty hellos and slaps to the back from those that were currently standing. That happened to be everyone except Beyond, who was on his knees by the coffee tables rolling up the last of a few joints, and laying out neat lines of cocaine. Matt embraced L in a warm hug last, eager for the physical contact between him and the next closest of his friends from the group. Matt noticed he looked a little more downtrodden than usual.

                “Hey man…you ok?” He had a hand on the other’s shoulder as he peered into his pale face, taking in the other man’s pale appearance, his wild dark hair, the circling under his eyes so dark it could be mistaken for purple underneath the thin skin of his orbital bones.

                “Hmm?” L smiled in the strange way that only L can, responding with something that was entirely not a response at all. His eyes flicked over to the table where the drugs were waiting.

                “Yeah, man. Later,” Matt agreed, removing his vest leaving only the striped red shirt underneath, throwing it over the back of the living room couch which was now occupied by Near, who was hunched over with his phone in one hand and a beer in the other.

                He fell heavily down on the couch beside Near, spreading his legs and splaying an arm over the back of the couch towards where the other boy was sitting. If Near even noticed he did not respond or tear his eyes from the screen. Mello materialized in front of him with two unopened beer bottles so cold they were dripping with condensation. He handed one over.

                Matt smiled, appreciative of his blonde friend, while twisting the top and taking a swig. Mello watched him, appreciating how handsome his redheaded friend was in the low lighting of B's apartment, as faded and tired as he was; in fact, in only seemed to add to his appeal in Mello’s eyes. L had already started in on the cocaine, and they looked over as they heard the familiar sharp intake of air and watched the first line disappear up his nostril. B watched also, though he had been the one to patiently prepare everything. Matt noted that something must really be up with L- not that B didn’t mind letting other people go first, but it seemed so _purposeful_ to Matt that he knew something else was going on behind the scenes. He wondered what else had missed in the last few days, preoccupied with the goings-on of his own life. B went next, snorting up a line and contorting his mouth as his nose scrunched up in pained satisfaction, eyeing up Matt with the indication that he was to go next.

                Matt happily obliged.

 

                ---

 

                The night wore on in a hazy cloud of marijuana and low lighting and as the energy was winding down Matt found himself back on the couch next to L. He pressed the now more pliant L for information about his forlorn state and was upset to discover that L’s grandfather had recently died. Well…that would certainly do it. Matt leaned into L for a hug and L put his arm around Matt’s shoulder. He breathed in L’s scent of sweets and the faint musk of his hair and sighed into L’s shoulder, feeling warm inside of his abdomen. L squeezed him in closer. Sometimes, they fuck. Tonight though, L just needed the weight of Matt’s body against his chest and he closed his tired eyes.

 

                ---

 

                He had slept there that night, half cuddled into L, a mess of limbs and sweat and occasionally saliva as Matt tended to drool just a tiny little bit when he slept (but he’d never admit it). He woke up feeling crusty and tired the next morning as the sun slammed against the blackout curtains B had drawn the night before. There was a rectangular outline of pure hot light that sneaked around the window frame and Matt knew it was beautiful outside.

                He checked his watch. He had to get going. He had a long day of class ahead and the first thing he needed right now was a shower and a fucking coffee.

 

                ---

 

                The day dragged on. He wore his sneakers that day; comfort was king after all. And he kind of had a mind to get a session in on at the park and he hoped Mello would be there to join him. He needed to get a load off. He was avoiding going home, Mello knew it, he knew it, but he didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself. Fuck, he didn’t even _like_ his dad that much. He wasn’t going to be sad when the old fuck finally kicked the bucket. What he _didn’t_ like was change. And it was happening so fast. It was slamming into him like a train at the station and he couldn’t hit the brakes fast enough; all he could do was stand there and watch it speed towards him.

                ---

 

                Matt threw his bookbag over his shoulder as fast as he could as he paraded out of the classroom.

                _‘Fuck what a long day,’_ his thoughts raced to match his feet as he eagerly checked his phone for updates from his friends. He had relinquished the idea that he was going to get a session in today; the gang apparently was gathered at the cemetery and all he could think about was getting there as fast as possible. The sun was high and the air was warm and though he was tired, deep down he was a happy kind of guy, and he couldn’t stop the adrenaline from coursing through him and the smile creeping up at his lips.

                He had a stop to make on the way. Important business. _Very_ important business. The gang would certainly be happy that he made it.

 

                ---

 

                He was still smiling when he sauntered up to the cemetery only to be greeted by L and Beyond sharing a passionate kiss.

                “Oi, knock it off…save it for later!” he called with a cocky lilt and a cheeky grin.  

                Matt’s eyes moved to Mello as the blonde spoke “you two made up I see…leaving me out.”

                “Mello always interrupts…” came L’s forlorn tone. Which Matt knew was total bullshit.

                “You just have bad timing, I’m not stopping you though, Matt ruined your fun.” Mello grinned back.

                “With good reason,” Matt responded, revealing the reason for his earlier stop as he pulled out a bag containing the brown, shriveled looking mushrooms that the group knew from experience were of the magic variety.

                “Oooh.” From Mello.

                “Fuck yeah,” the low grown from B, “how much did it cost?”

                “A pretty penny. But it doesn’t matter, it’s worth it,” Matt said.

                “Is that for tonight?” L piped up.

                There was a pregnant pause.

                “No. I know you wanted to do it tonight but I think we should wait.”

                L countered, “why not tonight?”

                “Because dude. The fucking memorial is tonight.” Matt spoke.

                 “I don’t even want to go…and I’d rather we didn’t, actually.” L spoke to the ground, hands tugging out from where they were stuffed into his black jeans.

                “We have to go…” Mello breathed out in the gentle yet confident way that was his manner.

                “I don’t have to do anything and I won’t be told otherwise.” L spoke calmly, but he was looking now.

                “Jesus Christ, stop this fucking shit already, he’s gonna get what’s coming to him, going tonight will just be like the preliminary round…”

                “It won’t be, because I’m not going.”

                “Man-“

                “End of fucking discussion.” L spoke and they knew he was serious.

                B spoke now. “But you said to me a moment ago you would.”

                “I went last year and had to look at him sitting there and pretending like he gave a shit, I can’t even return home for fear of what I might do to him, until we are all ready to do what we’ve vowed, I shall not go near him.”

                Matt interjected as he realized, “I can’t do it tonight…my father is at home.”

                “I could probably make it…” came a halfhearted mumble from Mello.

                B was silent.

                “Beyond will be here with me tonight if any of you care to join us.”

                “Maybe we could do a séance,” joked Mello, his blonde hair jostling as he tossed his head and laughed richly.

                “And summon who?”

                “Wammy!” laughed Mello to Beyond.

                The group all laughed and suddenly the air felt free of all tension; Matt exhaled happily.

                “We’ll all shed some tears…some blood…” Mello’s voice was full of charm and light, “…Matty, we won’t do it without you.”

                Matt shuffled the black sneakers the clad his feet. “I’ll see if I can get away without him noticing.”

                “You can stay over at mines and the cunt won’t ever find you before he pisses off again.” Mello’s eyes were serious and soulful now.

                “We’ll see.” He met the blue gaze.

                “So we’ll meet here?” spoke L.

                “When did you two kiss and make up?” Mello inquired.

                B responded, glancing at L with a sparkle in his eye, “he can’t stay mad at me.”

                Everybody responded to that with a snicker and taunted the two boys and the mood was nice until they heard a call from beyond the trees. Where was Near, anyway?

                “Matt!”

                Near’s voice.

 

                ---

               

                Matt’s heart skipped a beat as they all clambered towards the sound of the call.

                _‘No fucking way.’_

“Hey pretty boy!” Matt’s incredulous voice, dripping with sarcasm, was directed towards the tall, handsome, freckled boy that Matt had previously contacted with his fist.

                They chased the tall boy through the trees he had clearly been hiding in, spying on them. _‘What the_ hell _is this guy’s problem? Who does that!?’_ Matt thought as the boys started whistling lewdly towards the other boy, as if he were a tall blonde walking past a construction site in tight clothing.

                The other boy, still running, had faltered and turned towards the sounds of the whistles.

                _‘Busted, you fuck’_ Matt’s thoughts were victorious as he watched the tall boy trip over his own feet and fall backwards into the foliage, his beautiful face crumpling into an expression of surprise.

                “This creep was hiding behind the tree,” Near spoke without emotion, as if it was the most casual thing in the world to find a tall, handsome boy spying on a group of rampant delinquents meeting in a graveyard.

                 The group surrounded the boy and pawed him, grabbing his clothes, his hair, pushing him forward onto his knees.

                Matt crouched directly in front of the boy who made him feel like every vein in his body had been plugged into an electrical current. He peered cockily into the handsome boy’s face, using his gloved hand to push the goggles he wore over his eyes up into his mop of shaggy red hair.

                “You just can’t get enough of us, can you?” he smirked.

                The handsome boy narrowed his eyes in response to his bawdy smile.

                “Or maybe…” Matt continued, smile gone, voice low, “…I just need to give you a little more, yea?”

 

                ---

 

               “Anyone got a knife?” Matt never broke eye contact with the handsome stranger as the other boy’s opened wide in response.

                L shrugged one out of the pocket of his jeans.

                The boys joked about this stranger’s voyeuristic tendencies as Beyond manhandled him to his feet.

                Matt played with the knife as he grabbed the brunette’s hair and used it to maneuver his head towards the spot where L was standing.

                “You two know each other right?”

                Receiving no response, Matt poked the tip of the open pocket knife tenderly against the boy’s neck.

                The blood was rising in Matt’s ears. This boy drove him crazy. _‘How dare he stand there silently as if he has every right to be here,’_ he thought as he pulled his body closer behind the brunette’s and growled lowly into his ear. “I like getting answered when I ask a question, wasn’t it you who pointed out my bad manners the other day? Look at you now,” _‘you fuck.’_

His breath was hot on the back of the other boy’s neck. And yet he still stood there, stoic and silent. Matt, still grabbing him by the hair, shook him roughly.

                “Do. You. Know. Each. Other.” Matt spoke each word pointedly.

                “Yes,” came the mumbled response.

                Matt grinned; the sunlight glinted in his brown eyes and he looked almost evil.

                “Better.”

                He ran the knife lightly down the brunette’s neck, causing small goosebumps to appear over the boy’s skin as his breath caught in his throat.

                Without thinking, only reacting, Matt leaned closer to the brunette’s neck and gently kissed the exposed flesh. He felt the adrenaline course through his body as the brunette stiffened under his touch. It was powerful, to take advantage of another body this way. Matt fucking loved knowing he was making this boy squirm. And he didn’t half hate dominating the other boy, handsome as he was, this way…he almost felt as if he had been asking for it, watching them like he was.

                “I think he just needs some attention, he’s pretty depraved to be creeping around in the bushes.” Mello spoke as if with an assured lilt. “Let’s introduce him shall we…boys?”

               

                ---

 

                Matt released him with a shove as the group gathered close around him. Light reached up to touch the back of his neck where the redhead’s lips had been not moments passed as he looked around at the expectant faces.

                “I’m Light,” he said in a calm, collected manner, befitting to the rest of his personality. He seemed almost completely unaffected by the previous events. He had an uncanny ability to stay unruffled no matter what happened around him, it seemed. Not to mention how incredibly fucking _good looking_ he was.

                “Matt,” smirked the redhead, hands now stuffed in his pockets.

                “Mello,” winked the blonde.

                “Near…” murmured the platinum boy, after insistence from a pointed glance from Mello.  

                “Beyond,” spoke one of the dark haired boys, almost menacingly with narrow eyes.

                “I am L.” The last raven haired man spoke now, which seemed to completely capture Light’s attention as he turned towards the voice and repeated softly “…L…”

                “Ah, so he’s sweet on L then, is that all!” grinned Mello.

                “I think you’re right Mel, seeing as he probably followed him here from the school,” Beyond glanced at L who almost managed a shrug at the statement.

                “Give him a show, then,” Mello tossed back his head and his blonde hair flurried around his face freely in response.

                Mello slide up behind Light and wrapped his arms around his waist as they watched Matt pervade L’s space and encompass him in a rough kiss. Mello could feel Light stiffen in front of him with discomfort at the things he was seeing happening in front of him. He was _not_ used to this kind of sexual freedom, especially amongst men.

                Mello whispered “you like that?” into Light’s ear, as Light shook his head in response.  

                And yet they continued to watch, as Beyond now joined the fray, slipping in behind L and sliding his hands underneath the waistband of his jeans, hands visibly bulging under the fabric. L responded by moaning into Matt’s open mouth as he was encompassed by both men and losing himself in the sensations. Almost as if responding in an animalistic manner at L’s arousal Matt’s kisses become rougher and harder. His body had become lost to the feeling and he was fighting back the testosterone driving him to throw L to the ground right then and there and have his way with him. Light could do nothing but watch from Mello’s arms as he had no idea _what the hell was going on and oh god what is that pressing into my back._ Mello had become aroused at the sight.

                “That’s hot…” he breathed into Light’s ear, “you can have him too…” Mello’s hands found themselves underneath the waistband of Light’s own jeans.

                “Please don’t…touch me like that…” he couldn’t believe how pathetic and weak he sounded, unable to muster any semblance of masculinity.

                Mello pulled out his hands and met the gaze of Matt, who had parted from L and was temporarily paused.

                “He’s not ready…” Mello spoke, as Light shook in his grip, “…L?”

                Almost as if there was an unspoken language between then, L advanced towards then and to Light’s surprise leaned over and passionately kissed Mello _right in his ear._ The boy visibly reacted as he couldn’t control himself, when he suddenly felt the sensation of L’s lips directly on his own. He was frozen, afraid, shy and yet tentatively accepting. At the very least, _not rejecting._

The kiss became more involved as L thrust his tongue into Light’s mouth in a power play that he was clearly the dominator of. Light felt his body become very hot.

                L pulled back. Light opened his eyes. Matt was grinning and Mello’s eyes were glinting.

                “He looks a bit better, some color in his cheeks,” laughed Beyond.

                Matt, noticing and appreciating the glint in Mello’s eye (he knew he could take advantage of that later), had happily wandered over to the blonde. Mello, who had since released Light, called out “let’s go boys!” as he jumped happily onto Matt’s back piggy-back style. Matt’s arms laced tightly around the back of Mello’s thighs, and Mello’s arms laced tightly around the redhead’s warm neck.  They wandered off through the trees.

                Near followed closed behind, and L and Light shared a tepid stare with L which hid more sexual tension and angst than a prepubescent boy. L’s gaze quickly shifted from Light to Beyond and then back, after which he spoke “…if you want to hang out, come by the skate park sometime.”

                He turned to leave, Light standing there silent. Beyond, the only one left now, winked at him and turned away himself.

                _What the hell just happened?_

                ---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a party.  
> They do drugs.  
> And you know, stuff happens.

                Matt had picked up a handle of whiskey and an 8-ball of cocaine. He didn’t give a fuck, he’d had a really long week, school was hitting him hard and he couldn’t get shit out of his head. His dad was dying, he didn’t care, but he cared that he didn’t care; why the fuck couldn’t he have had a nice, normal, loving father like so many other _normal_ fucking people? Why couldn’t he _care?_

                But he didn’t.

                And yet…

                He needed to slough off the skin that had been building for weeks. Midterms, fucking shit, so much stress. And he knew that whiskey, cocaine, Mello, and whomever else wanted to join, was exactly the way to do so. In fact, fuck, maybe they should just throw a party.

                He was heading home, lazily floating down the street on his board, black backpack slung over both his shoulders, heavier than usual because of the whiskey, but not by much, because it was cheap whiskey. Canadian Mist- it was gross, but it got the job done. It sure was gross though. The air around him felt electric, like it was going to the be the kind of night where you didn’t know if you were going to end up having sex, or fighting, or doing cocaine off of your best friend’s ass on the rooftop while the sun comes up over the skyline. He hoped it would be all of the above as he flipped the board up under his feet, kicking it off to the side as he walked into his house, simultaneously checking his phone for the confirmation that Mello would be heading over soon. He needed to shower first, before anything got started. It was still early, but he was ready. Ready to _party._

_“30 minutes, bringing vodka, get ready ;)”_

Matt snorted heavily out of his nose at the stupid emoji Mello sent at the end of his message as he held the phone in one hand, tugging the glove off the other with his teeth. He tossed the phone to the other hand and de-gloved the opposite one as well. Next came the goggles he wore over his eyes to board home, up over and through his red shaggy hair and slung off to the side of the staircase; next came the shirt, which he pulled up over his slightly bulky upper body, which was glistening with the sweat of the day and the humidity of the afternoon.  Reaching the shower, half naked, he tugged on the water and removed the rest of his clothing, standing underneath the hot spray and feeling the water wash off the anxiety that clung to his skin and seeped into his bones. He breathed out deeply, letting himself start to feel excited at the night to come.

                ---

                “Hey man,” grinned Mello obnoxiously, as he came into the kitchen where Matt was standing pouring himself and Mello shots of the Canadian Mist. Mello had let himself in. None of them really cared anymore.

                Mello looked sexy. He was wearing tight leather pants, leather boots, and a short leather vest, of which he owned many, how many Matt didn’t know. His hair was immaculate but Matt loved it that way, because he just _loved_ how he could make it look lustily disheveled after he fucked the living shit out of him. It was like taking something perfect, and making it even _more_ perfect by making it less so.

                Matt responded by smiling mischievously and handing Mello the shot. It smelled strong. There were no chasers.

                “That’s my favorite kind of hello,” Mello said into the caramel colored liquid as he accepted the shot. Matt slung his back as well. They both shook their heads and their eyes met as Matt wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. Their lips turned up into a grin. “I need this, man,” Matt said.          

                “I know,” Mello said. He was still holding a large bottle of vodka in his left hand from when he came in, but now he opened the freezer and thrust it deep inside the plastic flap that contained the ice. “I texted the others. They’ll be by soon. Maybe more coming. B spread the word, and you know how he is. He figured you needed a release, and shit, it’s Friday, after all, and after the memorial earlier this week I know L could use it too.” Mello eyed Matt as he spoke, who was currently pouring another shot. “If we don’t take it easy now, we won’t make it for the rest of the night.”

                “Ah shit, you know that’s not true,” grinned Matt, holding both shots, moving his body to press himself right up against Mello’s front and feel his warm exposed stomach through the front of his shirt. He pressed one of the shots into Mello’s shoulder and Mello grinned and accepted it, after the rough kiss that Matt carnally stole from him first. They stayed close, face to face as they took them, and then kissed again after, the taste of cheap whiskey strong on both of their breath.

 

                ---

 

                The music was pounding heavily and the bassline vibrated so hard it rattled the walls. The lights were low. The air was heavy with the thick smell of pot and cigarettes and incense and human sweat. You would catch the whiff of strong alcohol if you walked past party-goers taking shots in the kitchen. Matt was lost in a haze of happiness and lust as he didn’t know which hormone to blindly follow, so he decided to pursue them all, briefly removing the cigarette playing at the corner of his lips as he slugged down another shot. Vodka this time. He surveyed the scene around him. A group of women he didn’t know were giggling in his direction, eyes half on him, and half on the vodka he had swiped out from under them.

                He held the bottle out with his left hand as if a peace offering, the right hand encompassing the cigarette from which he had just taken a heavy drag. “Ladies?”

                They giggled again and a shy brunette with bright red cheeks stepped forward to accept the bottle from Matt’s hand. “Thanks Matt!” she practically squeaked with embarrassment. He didn’t recognize her, but he winked at her and spun out of the kitchen. Probably another one of Misa’s new friends to corrupt. He knew Mello’s equally as blonde and equally as insane (well, far more so) sister was kicking around somewhere. People were welcome to come and go at his house, he’d thrown parties before, his dad used to travel a lot for business. Not that he cared anyway. He was in the hospital now. Not that it mattered. _Not that it mattered._

                He meandered, relaxed, down the hallway and through the big glass double doors to the back patio. The backyard contained a lavish pool, lit with color-changing LED lights that were evenly spaced around the concrete walls that contained the water. They were purple at the moment, fading into blue. The air was warm, and felt fuzzy around his ears. There were people of all ages, high school, college, who the hell knows, dipping in and out of the pool and lounging around on the seats. They were dancing, half naked, entangled in each others' bodies, skin wet, others watching, even more talking, drinking, smoking. The music from the surround system in the living room played out through speakers that were installed in the walls that formed the back patio.

                Matt’s father was wealthy.

                Most of them came from wealthy families.

                He spied Near on a lounge chair around the pool, and the wet outlines of L and B in the water. He didn’t see Mello.

                He wandered over, Near looked up. “You need a drink.” He pointed casually towards the cooler that was previously hidden by the chair Near occupied.

                “Oh yeah, thanks man,” Matt grabbed a beer. He briefly wondered who brought them as he twisted off the cap.

                He sat on the edge by Near’s feet and swigged from the bottle, exhaling audibly, and turning to L. He had just been _waiting_ for this opportunity to give L shit for what had happened earlier in the week. He had definitely picked up on something between him and that Light kid.

                “So.” He grinned like the minx that he was.

                “Yes, Matt?” L, who had separated himself from B, kept his face casual, though Matt knew he was holding back a smile.

                “The new kid, huh. He sure took a shine to you, didn’t he. Aw, hell, he followed you all the way from the school, just to spy on you!”

                “Yes. He does seem to like me, doesn’t he.”  
                B jumped in. “They’ve already fought, twice, at school.”

                “No shit?” Matt broke out in a laugh. “Gotta control that testosterone, man. You’ll end up fucking if you keep that up.”

                “Light does not yet realize that’s what he wants.”

                Matt took a deep drink from his beer that consisted of several consecutive gulps. He burped loudly.

                “Yeah well, if there’s anyone who can turn him L, it’s you.” He winked at L, who had already lost interest in the conversation, and was face first in B’s neck, hands plowing through his hair. If you didn’t know them, you almost wouldn’t be able to tell if they were in fact passionately engaged, or in the middle of a wrestling match. The water splashed around them and Matt appreciated the scene, the heat rising in his own body in response. He wouldn't mind fucking that Light kid himself, actually, he realized with a drunken jolt. Somebody had to teach him a lesson, and he'd wanted to do _that_ since the second he had seen him.

                He looked away and glanced at Near, who was just…staring.

                He cocked an eyebrow at his platinum haired friend.

                He pulled a small bag out of his pocket and shook it at Near.

                “Shall we…partake?”

                “Yeah man.” Near got to his feet collectedly and followed Matt back inside. 

                He wondered where Mello had wondered off to as he headed upstairs, passing the crowds littering the walls and the hallways. He didn’t have to wonder for long when he heard raised voices coming from inside his bedroom.

                “You invited his fucking _sister_ here!” It was Mello’s angry voice- Matt was not easily rumpled, but Mello’s angry voice could penetrate even his relaxed shell. He pricked up, listening, as a voice squealed in return. “She _wanted_ to come! And besides, if Light is going to be hanging out with you guys, then we might as well get to know her. She’s sweeeeet, Mello!”

                Matt shuddered as Misa’s voice washed over him. “Shut _up,_ Misa! God, your voice could raise the fucking dead,” Matt exclaimed as he pushed the door open. “What the hell are you talking about anyway?” Him and Near entered the bedroom, where Mello and Misa were both standing, Misa with her hands on her hips and her blonde head tilting enthusiastically. She wasn’t wearing very many clothes, and she was obviously already drunk, or coked up, or fucked up, or _something._ Near settled himself onto the bed and Mello seemed to visibly relax as the two of them deflated the tension in the room.

                “It’s Misa, she’s brought Sayu, Light’s _sister,_ to the party tonight. She’s way underage.”

                “Sayu? What does she look like?” Matt remembered the shy brunette from the kitchen earlier.

                “Average height, brunette, pretty?” Misa piped up, voice definitely at least an octave over the range of what’s comfortable to the human ear.

                “Oh god, Misa. She’s like, _twelve.”_ Matt’s shoulders puffed up as he expressed his discontent at yet another of the blonde’s airheaded choices.

                “Yeah, well, she wanted to come, and I thought it’d be a good way to get Light in with L.”

                “You’re a dumbass. Get the hell out, Misa.” Matt tossed his head towards the door.

                “You’re so _mean_ , Matt!” she squealed, pawing at him, “but I know you love me!” she kissed his cheek before he could stop her before giggling far too loudly and trotting out of the room.

                Mello let out an exasperated groan. “At least shut the fucking door behind you!” he called from behind the door as he peered around it after her.  Shutting it, finally free at last, he turned to his two friends.

                “So is this…are we here because…”

                Matt smiled and produced the baggie from his pocket.

                “Yeah man. You first. You need it.”

 

                ---

                The boys finished nearly the entire bag of cocaine as they sat up in Matt’s bedroom, the party blaring downstairs. The night had only progressed both in scale of debauchery and level of fucked-up-edness. Mello’s hair had already become a little disheveled, Matt noted disappointedly, and his leather waistcoat was sitting uneven on his chest. He didn’t fix it though, because Matt though it was cute. They had the bottle of Canadian Mist up there with them as Mello had brought it up with him earlier, and were passing it around, swigging from it in turn in between their lines. Near, though surely just as fucked up as the rest of them, was completely unperturbed. Matt noticed. ‘ _Nothing_ gets _to this kid, huh.’_ He had a brief vision of fucking Near’s mouth so hard that his eyes watered and he choked and gagged as he had made Mello do recently, hands grabbing tight in his platinum hair. He wondered if Near would even react, or if he’d just take it. He didn’t know. He’d never fucked Near. He actually didn’t know who Near _did_ fuck- he might have heard him talk about his…stepdad, was it, once?

                “Something on your mind, Matt?” Near had noticed him staring.

                “Just wondering how you’d take a dick, Near.” Matt responded. Near swigged neatly from the nearly drained plastic bottle. Matt noticed that time that his eyes _briefly_ shone with a response to the drink. Or maybe it was to Matt’s comment?

                “Quite well, thank you.”

                “I figured as much,” Matt grinned.

                He took the bottle from Near. “Nobody takes one as good as Mello, though, isn’t that right Mel?” he said offhandedly as he thrust his head back and the bottom of the bottle tilted to the ceiling.

                “Only because you _give_ it so well, Matt,” Mello raised an eyebrow towards the redhead.  

                Matt almost spluttered, but not because of Mello’s comment. Fuck, he was drunk. He was high. The cocaine was raging through his veins and he wanted to _fuck shit up._ He felt focused from the coke and relaxed from the alcohol and something _he didn’t know what_ was pulsing through him - was it adrenaline, was it the vibrations from the bass, was it raw lust, what was it? - and above all he felt _alive._

                “Come here Mello, I wanna fuck you,” he was staring at Mello now, eyes heavy with desire.

                Near, knowing what was coming next, slipped out behind them, shutting the door quietly.

                Mello was leaning casually against the bedroom wall, but he felt anything but casual. His own heart was pumping and his veins were on fire and he felt a piercing desire but he also felt a raw anger that he hadn’t noticed earlier.

                “Naw man. I feel…I dunno, I wanna go punch stuff.”

                “You wanna go punch stuff? YOU wanna go punch stuff? That’s rich…” Matt was standing now and advancing closer to the flustered blonde.

                “Yeah? Why’s that? Other people aren’t allowed to have problems too, Matt?” Mello’s posture was offensive now as Matt entered his physical space.

                Matt pressed himself up against Mello’s body, pinning him to the wall. He was taller, and he was bigger, and stronger than Mello. He liked that about Mello. And it was cute when Mello got angry. He pressed his lips into the soft skin just under Mello’s ear, his breath reeking of whiskey and cigarette smoke. Mello could smell the faint scent of his shower gel mixed with the natural musk of his skin. _'Why does he have to smell so good...'_

                “God it gets me hot when you’re mad," Matt murmured into the soft skin of Mello's shoulder.

                This was _not_ what Mello wanted to hear. He pressed back against Matt, shoving him off, pushing him back with force. “You fuck. You never take anything fucking seriously.”  
                Matt reeled back, arms up in a pose of mock defeat. “Oh yeah? Oh fucking yeah? Is this really the time to be _taking things seriously,_ Mello? Shit man, I’m trying to have a good time. What’s your fucking problem?”

                Mello’s eyes flashed. He looked seriously mad. The cocaine was coursing through him and it guided his arm from his side as he swiftly punched Matt in the face with a dull thud.

                Matt staggered back. “Shit,” he touched his lip, eyes wide at the blood lingering on his fingers. His eyes trailed from his blood-soaked fingers to Mello who had gone back to leaning against the wall, cradling his hand.

                He didn’t speak. He only reacted, quickly pressing his body back against Mello’s, both hands gripping Mello’s thin, bare shoulders underneath him.  “I’m gonna make you fucking pay for that,” he growled, shaking Mello once, pressing him back against the wall, before attacking his neck roughly, biting at the skin there, blood from his lip smearing Mello’s neck, not even sure if he was angry, or if he _wanted Mello_ , and wanted him _now._

                Mello fought back. He struggled against Matt until he gained control and flipped Matt around so that _he_ was the one pressed against the wall. Matt was stronger, but Mello had caught him by surprise. "Fuck you, man, you never stopped to think how your behavior might be affecting your friends? You're a fucking mess." Mello growled out the words as they stood there, staring at each other, breath heavy, chests rising and falling and blood dripping down the side of Matt’s mouth, bangs thick with sweat draped over his dilated brown eyes lined by his long, thick lashes. Fuck, he was a mess, but he was a hot mess.

 

                 And then, in a whirl of limbs and hair and sweat, they were on each other. Lips pressed so hard against each other that they were going to be bruised. Tongues thrusting deeply into the others' mouths. Mello’s hands sweeping up and down Matt’s shoulders and the sides of his torso as he grabbed, _grabbed_ and pulled and his shirt came off and then Matt was in control, and Mello was on his back on the bed, hair fanned out around his head in a halo of golden blonde. There was a pause, Matt looked down at his catch, anger pouring out of his every pore, morphed into a desire so strong it was primal, it was _carnal._

                “I’m gonna fuck you so hard it hurts _”_ he pressed his clothed lower half down over Mello’s leather clad pelvis and ground his hips into him, opening Mello’s legs with his thigh to have better access, growling profanities into his ear. Mello bit at the lobe of his ear as he arched his back up to meet Matt’s dry thrusts, both of them moaning heavily now. Their bare chests slid across each other as Mello’s hands reached up over Matt’s back and combed through his hair. Matt leaned his head down and growled lowly in Mello’s ear.

                “Flip over.”

                It was an order, but he instituted the command himself, grabbing Mello by his shoulders and flipping him on the bed. He pressed his body weight down onto the body of the blonde underneath him, enjoying the exhale of air as Mello felt Matt’s hard protrusion deep between his legs.

                He ground into the back of Mello’s ass as he whispered in his ear, body prone on top of the blonde’s, “tell me how you want me to fuck you. I want to hear you say it.”

                Mello remained silent save for a low, breathy exhale heavy with desire as Matt’s gyrations increased in speed. He was so fucking horny he couldn’t see straight.

                Matt pressed down hard, grabbing Mello’s hair tightly and angling his head so that Matt’s mouth was directly in Mello’s ear. Mello shuddered as the hot whiskey breath caressed the sensitive skin of his neck and the inside of his ear. “Tell me, you fucking slut.”

                Mello closed his eyes, breath hitching in his throat with his head at that angle. His eyelids fluttered back open as he strangled out, “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t see straight.”

                Matt wasn’t appeased. “Oh yeah?”

                “…I want you to make me come on your dick, I fucking need you inside me,” he was practically salivating now, blinded by lust.

                Matt released his hair and tossed Mello's head down with a small amount of force. There was a grin in his voice as he said “I thought so” and Mello heard the sound of his buckle being undone.

                Mello reached down for his own buckle, hoping to speed up the process.

                With the amount of cocaine ricocheting through his system, the anger that had been building, the feelings that were swirling around inside him, all he knew right now was that he needed to feel Matt, hot and pulsing, inside of him. He needed it, and he needed it _now._


	6. Chapter 6

                They passed out together, after, bodies wet and sweaty and splayed over each other in a mess of limbs. Mello’s foot was falling off the bed outside of the covers and Matt was facedown, drooling ever so slightly into the pillow. They were still like that when the sun started creeping in behind the curtains that hung in Matt’s window; they stayed like that even as the sun crawled higher up in the sky and beat down harder on the backside of the curtain. It must have been about midday when B and L finally burst into the bedroom and were promptly met by loud groaning.

                “Wakey wakey, lovebirds.” B laughed and pulled open the curtains like the asshole that he is.

                “Uuuughhhh.” Matt groaned and opened his eyes, practically hissing at the sudden bright light that filled his eyes. His head was POUNDING and his face hurt. Why did his face hurt? He rolled over on his back and put the pillow over his face, lying flat on his back. He could feel Mello stirring beside him, sitting up slowly next to him.

                “Sorry man, that’s not gonna cut it,” B had come around to the side of the bed, lifting the pillow up off of Matt’s face, exposing him yet again to the light.

                “Fuck man, it’s morning, go away.”

                “Actually, it’s past noon already.”

                “Shiiiit.”

                Matt sat up slowly, Mello had already gotten out of bed and was standing next to it, looking rumpled and sleepy and somehow still totally adorable. His hair was half sticking up at the back, and half hanging into his face. Matt lifted his hands to his eyes to rub them heavily, next moving them to his lip, gingerly feeling the tender skin there. He remembered his and Mello’s fight last night. He chose to say nothing though. It wouldn’t have been the first time they had gotten physical- but he wondered what Mello’s motivation was. He had been so preoccupied with his own life lately he hadn’t stopped to wonder if something had been bothering his blonde friend.

                B was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. “Rough night?” he glanced at Mello, who rolled his eyes and looked away.

                “You know it man.”

                L spoke suddenly, reminding them that he was in the bedroom, too. “Matt, the hospital called.”

                The atmosphere in the room changed very quickly.

                “…yeah, so?”

                “Your father has gone into critical condition. If you want to see him before he dies, you need to go today.”

                “The fuck are you doing answering the phone, man?” Matt was suddenly very awake, and very pissed. He grabbed the closest shirt, hoping it was clean, and his jeans from yesterday before storming out of the room, tugging on clothing as he walked.

                “We had a feeling who was calling.” L spoke behind him.

                “It’s none of your fucking business,” he muttered as he descended the staircase.

                “Matt, stop _.”_

                Matt stopped. L _never_ raised his voice. I mean; he had hardly raised it, but Matt knew. He stood at the bottom of the staircase, still facing forward, chest rising and falling heavily. In the silence, he was aware of the deep throbbing ache in his temples, and the tightness in the back of his eyes. He didn’t know it was possible for the human head to feel this much pain.

                “I know, Matt.”

                “You don’t know shit.”

                L was coming down the stairs. He could feel L’s presence behind him.

                “You’re angry because you’re denying your feelings. You think that if you tell yourself you hated your father that you don’t have to feel pain. That you’re strong. That it doesn’t matter. That you don’t care.”

                “Shut up, L.”

                But L didn’t shut up. He stepped closer. His voice was quiet and even, without inflection.

                “Let me tell you something. You’ll regret not going to the hospital today, Matt. You do care, even if you don’t want to admit it to us, or to yourself.”

                Matt was done listening. His jaw set obstinately, he said “…are you finished?” before walking off and towards the front door, not turning around and not looking back. He walked through the door before giving any of them a chance to respond.

 _‘Fuck L, who the fuck does he think he is?’_ Matt thought, practically marching towards his car, a red corvette that he loved more than he loved himself. He sat in the driver’s seat, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, proud of how his hands weren’t shaking, even now. He burrowed in his pockets for a lighter and was relieved when one materialized. He turned over the engine and tore out of the driveway with a squealing of the tires on concrete. He didn’t where he was going yet. He just needed to _drive._

                He turned the stereo up as the cigarette at his lips slowly imparted heavy smoke into the air around him, and he remembered to crack the window. Hell, it was nice out; he rolled the whole thing down, feeling the wind whip his shaggy hair back out of his face. He sighed deeply, following the exhale with a deep inhale on his nearly ashed cigarette.

                He felt like shit. His head hurt, the cocaine he had done yesterday had stolen all of his serotonin for the next few days bare minimum; drugs and alcohol are really just a good time on _borrowed_ time, after all. He had to pay it back. And this was the price.

                He ran a hand through the hair whipping around his face. _‘Fuck.’_

                ---

 

                Two hours passed. He had driven down an entire half tank of gas, taking him to nearly empty as he only had about a half tank to begin with, and all he had done was drive down the highway. He pulled over at the nearest gas station and filled up, walking inside as the pump slowly clicked and whirred its liquid into the inside of his car. He needed more cigarettes.

                His thumb flicked the wheel of a black and yellow lighter at the counter. Besides red, black and yellow were his favorite colors. He was tempted to buy it, but he knew he’d just lose it. Fuck it, he was going to buy it anyway.

 

                ---

                He was back on the road. The car smelled strongly of cigarettes and he knew he probably did too. In fact, he was suddenly far more concerned about how he smelled and how he looked as he normally was, as he pulled past the yellow and black bars that lined the entrance to the hospital parking lot. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up there. He didn’t remember making a conscious choice to drive there. His head was still pounding, but now his heart was too. How did he even have any adrenaline left to feel after last night?

                He turned the keys and killed the engine, just another silhouette in the vast concrete wasteland populated by cars as far as the eye could see. He had to drive to the top floor of the parking garage just to get a spot. The hospital was fucking _busy._

                And yet. There he was.

                It was going to be the longest walk of his life.

 

\---

 

                He couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander as he walked to the building. Who was L to get into his business like that? What…L loses his grandfather, and now he’s the fucking _expert?_

                He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, knowing what was ahead. He passed the waiting room to the front desk where he checked in with the attractive clerk.

                “Jeevas,” he spoke, when asked whom he was visiting. He showed his ID. She gave him a visitors badge and told him which room to go to. He tried to muster his usual cocky smile to thank her, but found himself grimacing instead. It all felt so fucking futile.

                It was like the world had been spinning around him for weeks but he hadn’t realized that the only thing that was stable was the wooden hospital door in front of him, high in the building, on a nearly empty hallway that could have been taken straight from a horror movie. He stood in front of it for what seemed like a very long time. Sweat was beading on his forehead. He was mad. He was _mad._ Why was this happening? Why did he have to do this? Why did it have to be today? Why…why didn’t he come earlier?

                He stopped his desperate pacing and took a deep breath. He pushed open the door.

                His father was laying in the hospital bed. It was a bleak sight. He was pale, and looked fragile. There were tubes coming out of his nose. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady; the little “blip” “blip” of the machine next to the bed was only confirmation.

                 He couldn’t believe this man had been “up and at’em” not weeks earlier. This man who was a business fucking _mogul._ He may be a shit of a person, but he was good at what he did. Matt respected him for that.

                Cancer was shit.

                It all was.

                Matt sat down next to the bed. He didn’t even know where to start. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to feel. He was surprised he didn’t feel as much as he thought he would- this wasn’t like the movies where it was all going to pour out of him in some big emotional scene, and then his father would wake up, having heard it all, and miraculously get better, and tell him he loved him, and that he was a good son, and he was sorry he fucked up being a good dad.

                Matt was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen.

                He was just gonna sit there, being useless, until he left. And then his dad would die. And then it would be over.

 

                ---

 

                He sat there for what felt like an eternity, just…staring. Just looking at his father. Just being there, existing in that moment in time, next to him in that quiet hospital room, on the quiet hospital floor, high up in the building in the hallway that felt like a horror movie. This was a moment in time that he would never forget.

 

                “Matt.”

 

                His father’s eyes were open. He was looking. He was awake.

                “Hi dad.”

                “You came.”

                “Yeah, dad.”

                They were both quiet. The “blip” “blip” on the monitor was steady.

               

                Matt wondered what his father would say. If he would berate him for not coming earlier. If he would tell him all the things he didn’t even know he needed to hear. If he would do…anything.

                Instead, he realized, his eyes were tearing up.

                “I’m sorry, son.” His father had not broken eye contact since his eyes had opened.

                Matt knew that if he spoke, his voice would break. So he looked away.

                “I…I know, dad.”

                They were quiet again for a moment.

                “I love you, son.”

                He looked back at his dad. His gaze was strong and clear. His voice was strong, but Matt could hear the impending break. He knew that this was a defining moment in his life. This was a test of manhood.  And he was fucking failing. He was weak. He was shit. He couldn’t handle it. He wanted to run away, he didn’t want to see his dad like this, he didn’t want to hear his dad tell him that he loved him. His dad _never_ told him that he loved him. If his dad was telling him that he loved him, then this was real. This was really happening. And he was here. Watching him die.

                “I love you too dad.”

 

                And suddenly it was like the movies. It was like the movies when the monitor stopped the “blip” “blip” that had been going all this time in the background and all there was was silence. All there was was death in the air. He had to get out. He had to get the fuck away. This couldn’t be real.

 

                He felt like he was going to throw up as he walked down the hallway, past the nurses rushing in the opposite direction, surely responding to their machines.

                He felt nauseous as he walked out of the building and back to his car.

                He opened the car door, got in, and shut the door with a thud.

 

                He kept the windows open the entire drive home so that the fresh air could keep his body calm.

                He opened the front door. He walked into the house. He shut the door.

                And he slid down the back of it, his weight pressed into it, sliding into a seated crouch as he let his head drop between his knees. His dark red hair hung down into his eyes.

 

                What the fuck was he supposed to do now.

 

               


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I may diverge from MuTT at this point.
> 
> This is not a long chapter, nor is it edited, but it's been a while since I've had the free time to update and I wanted to give a brief followup to my last chapter.
> 
> I'll have some time in the next few weeks and I haven't forgotten about this story, so I'll be updating if I happen to catch any pockets of inspiration. Thanks for reading!

                _Mello_

                Mello wanted to be there for Matt. He wanted to be there, but he didn’t know how. For weeks now he’d watched his friend, his _best_ friend, one of the only people in the world he’d ever given two shits about, sink deeper and deeper into delusion and denial. Why was genius so classically associated with neuroticism? No Neanderthal himself, Mello still appreciated the brain on his friend. He understood the call, the dark, tantalizing call to the other side. The side that taunted with its allure of drugs and the magic world they had to offer. The curiosity; the lust, the arousal, the desire; where will it go? They wanted to be released from their minds, from the light as they sunk deeper into the shadows. They wanted to crawl the underworld, denizens of that permanent twilight littered with silhouettes that vaguely resembled things; humans, bottles of alcohol, pieces of furniture, they came in and out of focus, they passed by a hundred miles an hour on the highway. Night after night, he held his tongue, he didn’t know he was, he didn’t think he had anything to say. He just stayed. He stayed and he played, he played the game, he knew it was what Matt needed. There was nothing else he could do.

                ---

                _Matt_

                Weeks passed in a haze of drugs, alcohol and sex. Night after night, fucking with abandon. He didn’t even care if it was Mello, L, or even a stranger; just a warm body beneath him, cocaine in his nose and whiskey in his throat. He was pretty sure he even fucked B at one point, and considering they were both tops, he wasn’t even sure how that went down. He can’t remember. A threesome maybe? He was lost in the days. He didn’t give a fuck. Sometimes he showed up to class. Sometimes he didn’t. He nearly always smelled like a bar and the bottom of an ashtray but _someone_ had at least had the common sense to force him to email the school and explain the situation. And by force him, I mean do it for him; was it Near? Hmm.  It was someone. Regardless, the school was cutting him some slack; if he wasn’t able to complete the semester, he’d earn an “I” for incomplete until turning in all of his coursework. Matt was pretty much a genius, so he was able to do most of it fucked up to hell anyway and still make A’s. The problem was the receding motivation. Why should he give a fuck? He inherited the house. He inherited the fortune. He was set for life anyway.

                And yet, he went some days.

                Some days he didn’t.

                ---

                His essence oozed sexuality. It was all he thought about. He had even started looking at women again. Oh, he had had his fun with women in the past of course, but liked men decidedly better. The house had not been empty one night since his father’s passing. People of all ages, genders, hair colors; in the kitchen, in the bedroom, naked in the pool, throwing up in the bathroom. Beer cans under the sofa. Empty glasses stuck to the tables. Everything was sticky. He hadn’t spent one night sober in…two weeks? His dick vaguely hurt. He fucked someone too hard last night without enough lube. And yet, he was in the kitchen, taking a deep drag on a cigarette, blowing the smoke lazily through his barely cracked lips, engaging in lascivious eye contact with someone dark-haired and far too obviously busty who looked like she associated with people like Misa. What the _fuck_ was he doing?

                “Matt?”

                Mello materialized in the archway to the kitchen. Matt broke out of his trance, momentarily returning to reality. Mello didn’t look much better than he did. He’d been right there since ground zero. He hadn’t left Matt’s side. He’d showered about the same amount. He wasn’t mourning for Matt’s father, of course. He was mourning for Matt. But neither of them knew that yet. Neither of them were able to admit to themselves how they were _really_ feeling. It was much easier just to slip back into the haze of booze and debauchery. It was safe there. Comfortable.

                Matt relieved the cigarette from his lips with his gloved left hand and breezed past the dark-haired woman to press robustly into Mello. The woman scoffed and left them alone in the kitchen, Matt pressing Mello’s body into his own with his free hand in the small of his lower back, down into his ass, squeezing harder as he alternated between biting his lips hard and heavy into Mello’s and taking drags from his still-lit cigarette. Mello didn’t put up a fight. They had been like this on and off. Any free time not spent fucking was spent ingesting more cocaine, or slamming back more booze.

                In fact, as Matt came up for air to take the last drag from his cigarette, he released Mello from his grasp as his eyes wandered over to the bottle of whiskey sitting half-empty in a visibly sticky spot on the countertop. He intended to continue doing just that.

                The shots went down hard, their eyes watered and their throats burned but the masochism was real and Matt liked the pain. It was visceral. It made him feel _alive._ He wanted more. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to _fuck_ and he wanted to hurt and he wanted to hurt himself, he didn’t want to hurt other people, but he wanted to hurt.

                Mello needed to lie down. Matt could tell. He was barely standing and his eyelids were fluttering. The shadows around his beautiful blue eyes were thick and his cheeks were gaunt, skin peppered with enough cuts and bruises to tell the story of the last few weeks, even if neither of them could remember it well enough. He knew Mello would never say those words out loud- “I need to lie down”- not right now, anyway. He would stay with Matt. He would stay standing until he literally fell over. So Matt took him to bed. He wanted to fuck him, but tonight, something held him back. It didn’t feel right. Not this time. So he sat there instead, head buzzing as loud as an old TV that couldn’t find a station, throat thick and tongue heavy. His own eyelids fluttered as if reacting to an invisible breeze.

                He looked at Mello. Really looked.

_‘Fuck, man. I gotta stop. He’ll fucking die.’_

                He was disgusted with himself. How did he let this happen? He should have realized Mello would stop taking care of himself. He should have realized by sacrificing his own health and sanity he’d be asking Mello to do the same. That thought _should_ have made him feel worse. It should have set him reeling on a spiral of shame and self-loathing.

                But instead, it made him smile. For the first time in two weeks.

                He looked at Mello, who was passed out, flat on his back, hair a golden compass around his head, decked head to toe in expensive leather and boots still on his feet…and he smiled. And he laid down next to him, also fully clothed, and he slept.

                ---

                They slept. Nearly two whole days passed. L, Beyond, Near occasionally poked their heads in to check that they were still, in fact, breathing.

                In the interim, they got to work, quietly cleaning the house. It was the least they could do. They weren’t animals, after all. They knew it was time. It was time to move on.

                ---                 

                It was dark when they awoke. Sticky, covered in dried sweat, Matt let his eyes adjust to the darkness, aware that Mello was also shifting sleepily beside him in the bed. He listened, but Mello settled. He hadn’t woken yet.

                Matt swallowed groggily. He sat in silence for a second, listening to Mello’s quiet, even breathing. It was calming. His head hurt. Everything hurt. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed, planting them solidly on the ground. Someone had removed his shoes, but he was still wearing his jeans and socks. Fuck, he needed to shower. He walked to the en suite bathroom, hands dragging through the hair clinging to his forehead, sweeping it off his face. Eyeing Mello’s still sleeping form on the bed, he shut the door quietly before turning on the light. He stripped and turned on the water, checking the temperature before stepping into the stream. He closed his eyes, sinking into the moment, letting the tension release from his body as the dirt drained away. He didn’t know how long he stood there, not moving, face up to the water, eyes shut; the water was kind, his skin was warm, his soul felt placated. He wanted to live in that moment.

                He felt a displacement of the steam in the air and a rush of coolness as he realized the door to the bathroom had been opened. He swept the waterlogged bangs that had fallen into his eyes off of his face and rubbed the water out of them. The shower curtain breezed open and Mello stood, naked in all his glory, before him.

                Matt grinned boorishly.

                “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Mello looked like shit. He knew it.

                Rolling his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turning up in a barely concealed smile, he produced a perfunctory “mind if I join you?”

                “Yes. Go shower downstairs. But you have to walk through the house naked. I know the other guys wouldn’t mind,” Matt said with a wink and a smile in his voice as he turned his ass towards Mello, reaching for the shower gel.

                He felt the physical closeness of Mello’s body as the shower curtain shut behind him and the warm steam enveloped them both.

                Mello pressed up behind him, reaching over his shoulder to grab the shower gel out of his hand.

                “Oh really?” Matt’s eyebrows shot up higher than he had previously thought they could go.

                Mello laughed veraciously and the sound lifted Matt’s spirits higher than they had been in weeks.

                He felt okay. And he knew that that was as okay as he would be for a while, and that was….well, it was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't...yeah. I don't know where the story is going at this point, but it's got a mind of its own. Maybe I'll figure things out as I keep writing, but for the moment, the turmoil is kind of fun. It's like how Matt feels about Light. Who by the way is back for this chapter. So, yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Also: Parallel chapter in MuTT is Chapter 6. Please read it, the scene between Matt and Light in the car actually happens and it's SUPER HOT. That's all.

                So, L had a new friend. His name was Light Yagami and he had been hanging around ever since Matt and Mello had taken the initiative to “introduce” themselves to him. They’d shown up at his house, uninvited, in the early evening before dragging him out to one of their…parties. Now, this wasn’t a regular party. It was an… _advanced_ party. Near occasionally threw get-togethers where the boys would gather in the basement (which was as large as a house on its own) and, well, fight.

                It was like fight club. But actually fun.

                Usually the nights progressed into other activities, and all kinds of people showed up. It was a hell of a good time.

                But Light had never seen anything like it. He had been terrified, poor thing. All of his feathers were ruffled and it was so obvious it was almost cute, if it hadn’t been so annoying.

                But, he had stayed. And he had _tried._ He even drank a beer or two. Before accidentally spying on L and Beyond getting carnal in the bathroom and making a hasty exit.

                Poor Light. Matt remembered how he felt the first time he realized he was attracted to men. He remembered the familiar lurch in his stomach. The mix of fear and arousal. The confusion.

                Matt had sensed something in Light the second he had met him, weeks ago, blocks from the school. Light had had a quiet air about him, a sense of entitlement that came with his kind of classic good looks, like he was used to the world dropping at his feet without even _realizing_ it. He wasn’t rude, but you could tell, he would be if he didn’t get what he wanted. Because he wasn’t _used_ to that.

                Matt wanted to fuck it out of him. He wanted to strip him bare and feel his bones and release him, naked and vulnerable and _human_. He wanted to feel what it was like when that kind of pretty met his kind of hard. And he just wanted to fucking destroy him.

                He had followed Light, that night he had ran away from the party. He had followed him as he lost himself trying to walk home, at least a good half hour away from where he actually lived. He had revved up in his beautiful red car and scared the shit out of Light even further. He had made Light get in. He was going to take him home. But first- _first-_ he was going to play with him.

                And he did.

                He kissed Light that night. Trapped like a cowering rat in the passenger seat, but not unwilling, Light had felt Matt’s weight on top of him, the smell of his skin and his shower gel, the aura of nicotine that surrounded him fresh and not unpleasant. He had pressed with his jeans-clad lower body into Light’s, he had pressed in such a way that made Light feel dizzy and confused and he opened his mouth just a little wider as he gasped, and Matt snuck in with his tongue and it made Light feel things he had never felt before.

                He had enjoyed the way Light stared when he took off his shirt. The moonlight spilled in through the cracked window and the dense air full of residual smoke and the scent of the two men poured back out in return. Light had felt himself moving, his hands moving, to feel Matt’s bare skin, to feel his muscles underneath it, to feel them as they pressed against his own clothed body. He had enjoyed the way Matt’s bangs tickled his face as they hung down when he pressed his mouth over Light’s. His body screamed and cried out, it was confused, what was he doing?- but he didn’t fight, he didn’t stop, he didn’t want to.  

                He knew Matt was grinning to himself like a dog who had fought for the last piece of meat but had known deep down he was going to win all along. Matt had known from the start this was the way it was going to go between them. He couldn’t let Light just saunter around, like he was so fucking sure of himself. No. He was going to wreck everything that boy thought he knew.

                He wasn’t sure how far he would have gone that night if he hadn’t gotten a message from Mello. He dropped Light off at home and had headed back to the party.

 

                ---

 

                Matt smiled to himself. To be honest, he was also used to getting what he wanted. He was very, very used to it. He was quite good at it too- he just went about it in a different way from people like Light. They were… _by the book._ He was…well, he wasn’t anything. He did what felt natural. He didn’t follow rules, he didn’t read from a script, he didn’t manicure every action and detail of his personality to fit what society expected. He never had, and he didn’t see any reason to start now.

                “You fuck him?” Mello was smirking at him.

                “Naw, he wasn’t ready yet,” Matt grinned back. He glanced over at L, who was standing in front of the fridge in an unbuttoned white button-up and black boxer-briefs (no pants), rummaging for something unknown. He heard a voice call from inside the fridge, “I would be honored if you were to be the first, Matty.”

                “I wouldn’t have it any other way. The fuck are you doing, L?”

                L reappeared with a bottle of apple juice that must have been hidden in the depths of the refrigerator. “B was thirsty. He wanted…this.”

                “Aren’t you a good little butler.” Mello smirked again.

                The corners of L’s mouth turned up. “Yes.” And he disappeared back upstairs, leaving Matt and Mello alone in the kitchen. The night was over, and the mood was quiet. Nobody had gotten _too_ drunk. They were…happy. It was a fleeting moment in time. Too good to last.

 

                ---

 

                Light started showing up at their events. Video games at B’s, Light was there. Party at Matt’s, Light was there. It was L who had the most interest in Light, but Matt still felt that draw to him that he had felt in the beginning. Nothing had changed, except now that he had tasted it, he wanted more. It was fun, to watch that kind of innocent naiveté be slowly corrupted as Light’s eyes opened to the world beyond preparatory school, soccer and good grades.

                He had noticed the way Light had almost seemed… _afraid_ of him. Like he was trying to read something in his eyes, and just couldn’t. Like he was an unpredictable creature, a wild stallion who could break at any moment. Matt supposed he couldn’t deny that those things were true. They were. But most people, most people could not sense that about him. Light was smart. He was intuitive. He could tell. And Matt could tell that he could tell. And he liked it.

 

                ---

 

_His skin, tan, taut, perfect, was layered with a very fine film of sweat, only perceptible by touch as it was slick and wet. He was panting, breathing hard, face pressed into the pillow underneath him, golden brown hair clinging to itself in clumps as Matt grabbed it forcefully, jolting his head back and up out of the pillow. The bed was rocking in motion, every thrust audible as the headboard rammed into the wall over and over with the force of Matt's hips. He pulled Light’s head up by a fistful of hair, bearing down over his upper body, forcefully pressing Light's head upward to receive his command, “moan for me, bitch;” he wanted to hear it, at the words Light moaned, involuntarily, unable to help himself, driving Matt to thrust even harder and harder until…_

                He awoke with a start. Fuck. The fuck? He shook his head. Sex dreams, huh? He didn’t need sex dreams. He could just have sex. And the fact that it was Light, well…that was just funny. Damn, he really needed to get this out of his system.

                 He showered and dressed, putting on a pair of black Air Max’s and a muscle tee with some loose shorts. The weather was warm and the sun was high, and he needed some physical release that wasn’t sex for a change.

 _“Bball?”_ sent to L. He surprised himself as his fingers hovered over sending it to Mello, but somewhere deep in his subconscious, he sent it to L instead. Sometimes your gut knew things your brain didn’t.

                “ _Yeah man, be there in 15.”_

                They met at the park, Matt had walked instead of driving, he didn’t really see the point especially when the weather was this nice. L was good at basketball. He was a good challenger, a good opponent. Matt was good too. They faced off against each other, whiling away a few hours of sweat and testosterone _,_ half competing, half fucking around.

                They didn’t talk much. That’s not what he had wanted anyway. Sometimes he felt like L could, somehow, read his mind. He knew things before they happened, _as_ they happened. L was a pretty special person. He knew there had been a lot going on in L’s own life, with his grandfather’s passing, and him and Light going to the same school. L was younger than him. He was still in high school. Light was also in high school. Matt and Mello both went to college. He knew that L didn’t have the best reputation around the school- he didn’t _try,_ when really his collective intelligence was greater than the entire school combined. He terrified them with his “don’t give a fuck” clothing and matching attitude. But his family had power. A _lot_ of power. So they left him alone.

 _Fwoop_ the ball soared through the net and landed on the court as Matt lowered his arms from the half court. His body was dripping and his mind felt content, focused on the physical exertion required to succeed in the game. It was always nice, to play, to skate, to run. You could free your mind. Let yourself sweat, let yourself just exist. Not to think. Just to be.

                L glanced at him and smiled before diving in to reclaim the ball.

                By the time they had finished, the sun had moved across the sky. It was midday. Now all Matt wanted was a shower and a beer, and maybe a nap.

                He checked his watch. “Hey man, you wanna go out tonight? Misa’s got Mello going to some band she wants to see downtown. Figured we could go along for the ride, to save his sorry ass.”

                They had one hand clasped in a fist and the other around each other’s backs, sweat slick against their bodies, as L agreed without hesitation. Then he headed back off down the street as Matt did the same.

                He somehow knew without asking that Light would be there. Near, too, and B. It had been a while since they had gone _out._ They all had fake IDs of course, those who needed them. They had never acted their ages anyway. They acted older when they were too young, and acted too young as they got older. It was always that way. It was bound to be a good night. Matt felt the familiar excitement rising in his gut as he wandered down the pavement, skin soaking in the early afternoon sun, red hair shining like a beacon in the light. It was going to be a good night.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised Matt x Mello, but I seem to have written Matt x Light again instead. It just kind of...happened. So If you don't want Matt x Light smut, um, skip this chapter. Thanks.

                His heart pounded in his chest as he watched Mello flick his blonde hair back with a smooth toss of the head, a laugh accompanying it. Matt’s hands involuntarily curled into fists as he stared through his goggles into the thick smoke of the club. Mello was flirting so brazenly tonight. But...Matt didn’t normally care. It’s not like they were ever exclusive to each other. Why was his gut wrenching inside of his stomach, like it had a mind of his own?

                The fact that he realized he was pissed off pissed him off. He reached into his pocket to grab his cigarettes, turning the other direction to head towards the bar. Fuck Mello. What did he care? He could get his own, easily.

                The bassline pumped throughout the club as Matt ordered a straight shot of whiskey to go with his beer. He stood at the bar, feeling the thick, splintered wood underneath his fingers, staring into the caramel liquid to steady his breathing. ‘ _You’re alright.’_ His hand curled around the shot glass, ready to lift it when he felt a hand clasp firmly onto his shoulder and a familiar cologne fill his nose.

                “Alright Matty?” Beyond grinned at him, his dark eyes, barely visible from underneath his black jagged bangs temporarily appearing to glow red in the reflection from the hazy neon wash of the club lights. L was close behind him, and behind L’s back Matt spotted Light, who was glancing around himself in almost surprised apprehension, as if he was amazed that he was even there.

                “You’re not about to take that alone, are you? Three more,” Beyond motioned to Matt’s shot glass as he caught the bartender’s attention.

                Matt rolled his eyes.

                “Fuck man, now I have to wait for you.”

                He feigned annoyance, but inside he was pleased. He didn’t want to feel alone.

                Three more shots of whiskey were slung across the wooden bar. Beyond, L and Light grabbed them respectively, holding them up towards each other in a mock cheers, looking at Matt expectantly until he joined as well.

                “Bottoms up,” Beyond smiled, glass already in motion towards his mouth.

                The liquid burned Matt’s lips. It burned his throat as he swallowed it, the grimace internal only; it never reached his face, he didn’t show how much it hurt, because as much as it hurt, it felt fucking _good._ In fact, a small smile creeped towards the corners of his lips now, as he felt the familiar sensation of fire spreading throughout his veins, as whiskey tended to do. A few more, and he would feel it creep up to his brain. A few more, and he would be ready to let go. He turned back to the bar. “Four more.”

                “You paying?” Beyond gently elbowed him.

                “Yeah. It’s on me.” Matt glanced sideways at Beyond, who was giving him a strange look that he couldn’t quite decipher…nor did he want to. He wasn’t in the mood. _Yet._

                The second one went down a little easier. Matt started feeling the vibrations of the bass music a little heavier in his body as he felt his internal tension slowly release. He even found himself moving his head up and down a little to the beat. He opened his mouth to sigh, satisfied, as he slammed the empty glass back down on the bar, and felt himself breathe what felt like fire as the whiskey aftertaste felt smoky and fresh on his tongue. He felt a body press animatedly into his right side as Beyond and L were now engaged in a passionate discussion, and looked to his left to see Light, wiping the back of his mouth and looking around, in a manner obviously less hesitant than he had been before.

 _‘That’ll be the whiskey then,’_ Matt grinned to himself visibly.

                “Hey Light. Wanna know what a dragon tastes like?” Light, temporarily confused, had no time to react as Matt pressed him swiftly against the back of the bar and pressed hard against him, engaging him passionately in an open mouthed kiss, slipping his tongue in immediately.

                Matt pulled away just as he could feel Light's body starting to melt; poor Light, he wanted to play, but he just couldn’t keep up. Boy, did he smell good though. Light's aftershave tingled in Matt’s nose as he winked at Light through his bangs, which had fallen back into his eyes. Matt’s eyes remained mostly hidden and mysterious behind his goggles tonight; Light felt a surprising twist in his own stomach as he stood after meeting them, still reeling from the kiss.

_‘What is it about Matt? What is it I can’t read? Why does it intrigue me so?’_

                By the time he recovered, Matt was gone, leaving only L, who stood next to him now, holding out a freshly made cocktail.

                “What is it?” Light eyed it suspiciously.

                “Just drink it.” Light brought it to his lips, and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. Cucumber? Lavender soda? It was not what he’d expected from L…and somehow, it was. It was simultaneously unexpected and _precisely_ the right thing. It was exactly like L himself.

                Light smiled despite himself. He could still taste the fresh nicotine and whiskey aftertaste, mingling now with cucumber and -gin?-, unsure how much of it was from Matt, and how much was his own. He didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all.

 

                ---

 

                Matt had found himself on the dance floor, hips moving in time with the beat, air around him so thick and full of smoke it was hard to make out shapes from the shadows. The light from the colored LEDs above the dance floor filtered through the haze to form kaleidoscopic images in the air and at his feet. He held his arms out into the light, dreamily staring at the patterns and flashes dancing across his skin and clothing. He looked nice. He was wearing a black v neck, which was dressy for him, and he was quite fond of the way the color played off against his hair and his eyes and the way the deep cut of the V shaped his shoulders and his collar bones. He knew he’d be noticed. What he wasn’t expecting was to discover that the person noticing him was _Light._

Light had been moving across the dance floor, heading towards B who was sitting at a table he was reserving for the group. Light’s hands were empty as B had a pitcher of cheap beer he’d ordered at the table along with several glasses, so Light had no need to carry a drink. He’d seen Matt, at first just a smoky silhouette until he moved closer, who was dancing in rhythm with the beat, skin glowing faintly in the haze, eyelids low and contented. Matt hadn’t noticed him noticing. Light felt that same strange sensation he had felt when he was reeling from the kiss, but he this time he didn’t give his brain time to think about what his body wanted to do. He only acted autonomously.  He advanced to Matt on the dance floor, giving Matt time only to turn to his direction and raise his eyebrows in surprise as Light was on him, pelvis pressed into pelvis, chest pressed to chest, his lips buried in the Matt’s neck, much to Matt’s not unpleasant surprise. Light’s mouth was full of hair, full of Matt’s hair and the salty skin of Matt’s neck, which had the aftertaste of shower gel and faint cologne. Matt’s hands were already exploring Light’s body in appreciation as both their bodies moved in time to the beat, Light’s face still buried in Matt’s neck and ears.

                Matt groaned deeply and Light felt it vibrate throughout his body as he had progressed to slowly kissing the soft skin of Matt’s earlobe. His tongue slipped out and traced around the contours of the shell of Matt’s ear. The sound of Matt’s groan only caused the fire in his groin to grow as the erection he already had thickened in response. He knew that Matt’s own erection was growing as well. He felt Matt pressing into him hard and in time with the beat of the heavy trance music that was resonating so loud throughout the club that it was impossible to hear anything else. Matt was acting only instinct, responding to Light’s own assertiveness and dominance. He had instinctively held his neck back, allowing Light access, embracing the sensations of Light’s tongue tracing up and down the sensitive skin, letting his eyelids droop contentedly as the small hairs all over his body stood up in pleasure.

                Matt, regaining control, grabbed Light’s head with both hands, pulling him from his neck, to carnally drive his tongue deep into Light’s mouth, faintly tasting himself on the skin of Light’s lips. He pressed his body into Light’s own, erections now pressing against each other in a rhythm dominated by Matt’s own internal rhythm, which was no longer responding to the beat of the music around him. It was slower, sensual. It spoke of the way he moved behind closed doors. It made Light feel weak as he could focus on nothing else except Matt’s tongue and his hands and the feel of his hips. Matt dropped a hand to Light’s upper back to press their chests harder together as he now pressed his own lips into Light’s ear, breathing purposefully warm and heavy into the skin there as he expertly moved his hips in a way that would make Light crazy.

                 Light moaned, loudly and lewdly enough that Matt’s erection twitched in his pants. He _loved_ it when he drove them so wild they became animals. When he could tell that they were acting beyond their own impulses. When they were no longer in control. Light’s brain had left his body. He could think of nothing but the physical sensations happening to him. The smell of Matt’s hair. The texture of his tshirt. The way Matt’s belt buckle pressed into him hard every time he thrust into Light’s pelvis. The way he could feel Matt’s latissimus muscles thick and tight as he ran his hands up the skin underneath Matt’s shirt. His entire body was flushed and his breathing had become labored. He was so fucking _horny._

                When Matt leaned in and whispered “ _I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight,”_ timed perfectly with a thrust of his hips, Light’s eyelids fluttered shut and he breathed out slowly so that he would keep his thoughts with him in the present moment.

                He surprised himself then.

                He leaned forward, and whispered in return, “fuck me now,” grabbing Matt’s hand as he turned around and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

                It never even crossed Matt’s mind to disagree.

                A brief flash of Mello’s face crossed his mind. It didn’t linger long however, as he wasn’t even attempting to make Mello jealous. He was physically engaged now. He wasn’t thinking at all.

                Mello however, who was currently being pressed against the wall of the dance floor by a tall drink of dark hair and ripped muscles, had noticed. His eyes followed Matt and Light as they left the dance floor in a hurry, stopping only when the handsome man with his face buried in Mello’s neck did something obscene with his tongue that made Mello moan against his own will.

                He had felt something twist in his own gut that wasn’t pleasure.

                But Matt didn’t know that. And if he did, he probably wouldn’t even have reacted. He could only think about the brunette with the perfectly placed freckles and the eyes the color of whiskey and wood and the way Light tasted and the way he smelled and the way his arms felt underneath the palms of Matt’s hands. He had him pressed against the wall of the locked bathroom, engulfing his lips, sweet and soft, with a kiss so hard and passionate their teeth scraped against each other and the skin of their stomachs were touching as their shirts were being pulled up. Matt’s hands were running up Light’s ribs, pulling his shirt off in the process, Light not denying him the access as he raised his hands up.

                As the shirt came over his head, Matt leaned in to graze Light’s neck with his teeth, breathing heavy. He pulled back to lift a hand to his lips, wetting one of his fingers, pressing his palm down the back of Light’s jeans and using his other to press Light deeper into Matt’s embrace. His finger, slick and slow, pressed into Light’s asshole as he pressed his lips simultaneously into Light’s neck. Light found himself completely lost in the sensation, unable to do anything but react as he felt the flush of pleasure and pain tingle throughout his body. He groaned out directly into Matt’s ear, which only spurred him to increase his rhythm and press a second finger gently inside. Matt’s other hand now reached for the buckle of Light’s pants, removing it in a practiced motion and unbuttoning the top in order to slide both Light's pants and his underwear simultaneously down over his hips. Light had tilted his head backwards, pressed against the wall, exposing his neck for Matt to lick and kiss as he pleased, now completely naked with his pants around his ankles.  

                Matt, who was pleased with the reactions he was eliciting from Light, pressed into him again as he slid down his body in order to encompass Light's length with his mouth. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to fuck Light as he had nothing on him to use in the way of lube, and he didn’t want to break Light before he was able to use him as he liked. So he would play with him, make him writhe with pleasure, make him crave Matt so badly that he would be salivating, begging for more, ready to go whenever Matt so much as _looked_ at him.

                He pressed rhythmically with his fingers into Light’s ass, feeling Light react to every microscopic movement, as Light thrust himself into Matt’s mouth in response. Matt groaned involuntarily around Light’s dick as he took every thrust with a practiced swallow in the back of his throat. God, he fucking _loved_ turning them on like this. If he looked up, he knew he would see Light’s eyes half lidded, a dazed expression of gratitude and desire painted vividly across his face, mouth open and breathing labored and arrhythmic.

                It was his favorite.

                It didn’t take Light long, with the way Matt was able to read his every move and respond with a throat more than capable and willing to take it, to feel himself start to succumb fully. The way Matt’s fingers were pressing and circling the sensitive nerve endings that brought Light pleasure in a way he felt he’d never get used to, as it felt both _wrong_ and so, so right. The way the heat had been building inside of his gut with every motion of his hips, with every press of Matt’s fingers, had built to the point that when he felt the warm grooved depths of the back of Matt’s throat, deeper than he’d thought physically possible, the pleasure was so intense that he couldn’t help but close his eyes and thrust again, in the hopes that it would be repeated.

                Matt knew Light was close. Light’s hands had started coursing through the hair on the back of Matt’s head, his goggles long since removed and tossed onto the pile of clothes splayed haphazardly around them. Matt couldn’t breathe, his nose was running, saliva was dribbling obscenely out of his mouth and dripping down his chin, and all of it was turning him on even more. Light was thrusting with his entire being now, both hands gripping hard on Matt’s head, Matt wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it, did he take a deep enough breath?- but Light was on his final throes, he wasn’t going to stop till he came, he was thrusting faster and faster and his eyes were closed and with a final, stuttering motion he pressed _hard_ into the back of Matt’s throat and came hot and hard and blinding, the cum spurting out and down the accepting walls of Matt’s esophagus. As he came, Matt swallowed the cum and pursed his lips in order to milk Light’s dick of every last drop he was willing to offer, before he felt Light come to a shuddering complete stop. He sucked as he pulled himself off of Light’s dick, cleaning him of any remaining saliva or traces of cum, before standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

                He turned around, leaving Light standing there, panting, completely lost in another world, in order to grab some paper towels from the nearby dispenser. He handed them to Light, who took a few seconds to even register and react to his motion as Matt told him to “clean himself up.”

                As Matt tugged his clothes back on, watching Light start to return to his senses and do the same, he spoke with a lilting tone that remained as cocky as his posture, “better come back to reality at some point, pretty boy. I _fully_ fucking expect to be taking advantage of that ass later. I gave you that now because I wanted you warmed up and ready to go. But you’d better believe I’ll be taking all of you when we get back tonight. And you’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”

                As if in anticipation, his cock twitched in his pants; he was so full of desire that he was ready to blow, but he knew that it would be worth the wait when he could get to some lube and fill Light deeper than he’d ever felt before. He knew that nothing would be better than getting to take that ass and fucking come deep inside like he’d wanted to since the second he’d locked eyes with him for the first time.

                He smiled as he left Light there to dress, shutting the bathroom door behind him as he stepped back into the smoky haze of the club, becoming nothing but a silhouette yet again.  

               


End file.
